The orange love
by Toniimar
Summary: Nuestro querido amigo, la tortuga más pequeña, Mikey, conoce a una chica nueva de la que acaba Las cosas que siente son nuevas para .. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante este nuevo sentimiento? ¿Y cómo se lo tomarán sus hermanos? Puede que haya más amor en la .. ¿Quién sabe? Pero lo principal será ¡Un saludo y espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :) **

**Esta es la primera historia en FanFiction, ¡soy nueva por aquí! Así que perdón si hay alguna cosa mal escrita, no soy muy buena en esto de la ortografía jajaja.**

**Como ya sabéis, las tortugas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

**Se lo dedico a mi amiga Conejis Pot, que gracias a ella conocí esta página.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Una nueva amiga.

Splitner-¡Ayime!

Mikey y Donnie empezaron a pelear. Leo y Raph les observaban muy atentos. De momento iba ganando Donnie. Tiró a Mikey al suelo. Donnie sonrió porque estaba seguro de que ya iba a ganar, pero de repente Mikey le dio una patada en la tripa y fue Donnie quien estaba ahora en el suelo.

Splinter-Bravo Mikey, al ver que Donnie estaba distraído has logrado ganarle.

Mikey-Gracias Sensei.

Splinter-Y en cuanto a ti Donnie. Lo has hecho muy bien, pero al confiarte demasiado te has distraído, y ese fue tu mayor error.

Donnie-Hai Sensei.

Splinter-Espero que hayáis observado bien.

Raphael y Leonardo asintieron.

Raph-Me sigue pareciendo raro que Mikey haya ganado.

Mikey-Ehh, eso duele.

Raph se empezó ha reírle encantaba meterse con su hermano.

Leo-Raph, no te metas tanto con Mikey. Es verdad que es el más patoso del grupo…Pero ha peleado muy bien.

Raph-Vale…Lo que tú digas.

Mikey estaba mosqueado con Raph, siempre se mete con él.

Mikey-Maese Splinter, ¿podría salir a la superficie un rato? Es que necesito pensar.

Splinter-Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado Michelangelo.

Mikey-No se preocupe, lo tendré.

Las tres tortugas estaban un poco extrañadas. Normalmente Mikey no salía solo a la superficie. Y menos a pensar.

Raph-Mikey, no te metas en líos.

Mikey-No me meteré en ningún lío.

Raph-Eso espero…Eres un imán para atraerlos.

Ese comentario no le gustó nada a Mikey, lo que Raph había dicho no era verdad.

Mikey se dio la vuelta y salió enfadado de la guarida de las tortugas.

Donnie-Ese comentario sobraba Raph.

Raph-¿Qué pasa? Solo he dicho la verdad.

Splinter-Hijo mío…Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con lo que dices.

Raph-Ay…Está bien. Bueno me voy a la superficie a dar una vuelta.

Raph salió de la sala y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la superficie.

Mikey hacía ya un rato que estaba fuera. Estaba en lo alto de un tejado observando las estrellas.

Mikey-Ay…Ojalá hubiera alguien que me entendiera…

En ese mismo momento Mikey se dio cuenta de que una chiquilla salía al amplio balcón de su casa.

Chica-Jolín…Estoy harta de que nadie me entienda.

Aquella chica tendría unos 13 años más o menos. Tenía el pelo de un castaño claro y unos bonitos ojos azules, le parecía mona.

Mikey siempre era muy patoso, así que en ese preciso momento casi se cae del tejado, lo que provocó bastante ruido.

Chica-¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Mikey-"Oh dios mío, tengo que intentar que no me vea."

Mikey no podía seguir aguantando por los nervios y se cayó justo delante de la chica.

Chica-¡Ahhh!

Mikey-Lo siento mucho, no pretendía asustarte.

Chica-Espera un momento, ¿eres una tortuga gigante?

Mikey-Si…Algo así. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. No te quiero molestar más.

Chica-No, espera. No te vayas, no me estás molestando nada.

Mikey-Y… ¿no te doy miedo?

Chica-¿Miedo? ¿Tú? Si eres adorable.

Mikey se sonrojó un poco. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

Mikey-Gracias, creo.

Chica-Jajaja. Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

Mikey-Me llamo Michelangelo, pero llámame Mikey.

Chica-Está bien Mikey.

Mikey-Y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

Chica-Me llamo Victoria, pero prefiero que me llamen Vicky.

Mikey-Ah guay, tienes un apodo parecido al mí .

Vicky-Si jajaja.

Vicky se sentó en una silla que tenía justo a su lado y le hizo un signo a Mikey para que se sentase a su lado.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando, conociéndose. Mientras tanto Raph estaba buscando a su hermanito.

Raph-Oh, maldita sea. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Mikey?

Raph seguía saltando de edificio en edificio. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Mikey estaba en un balcón con una chica que parecía un poco más pequeña que él. Raph les estuvo observando toda la noche.

Vicky-Bueno Mikey, se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo instituto…Me voy a ir ya a la cama.

Mikey-Ah vale, bueno…Entonces, si quieres…solo si quieres, ¿te vuelvo a visitar mañana sobre la misma hora más o menos?

Vicky-Claro, eso me encantaría.

Mikey sonrió alegremente y se puso en pie al ver que ella también se levantaba.

Mikey-Buenas noches, que descanses.

Vicky-Buenas noches.

Mikey-Otra cosa, no le puedes decir a nadie que me has visto, tienes que guardarlo en secreto.

Vicky-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Vicky se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida .Mikey se sonrojo un poco y vio que ella también se sonrojaba.

Mikey se acercó un poco a la pared y dio un salto que hizo que llegara al tejado. Miró a Vicky y vio que se despedía con la mano. Él la imitó, y entonces se fue.

Justo cuando Mikey iba a saltar al edificio de al lado oyó que alguien carraspeó detrás de él. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a su hermano Raph.

Raph-Vaya vaya. Veo que te has estado divirtiendo.

Mikey se puso rojo.

Mikey-Cua… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?

Raph-El suficiente para saber que estas enamoradoo. -Lo dijo con un tono burlón.

Mikey-¿Qué? ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? Jajajaja, eso nunca.

Mikey lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque él tampoco estaba muy seguro de si se había enamorado. Tal vez sí.

Raph-Ya bueno…Eso es lo que quieras hacerme creer, pero sé perfectamente que estás enamoradoooo.

Mikey-Ay…Ahora vas a estar tocándome las narices con eso, ¿verdad?

Raph-Como me conoces.

Mikey suspiro, y luego se preguntó que hacía su hermano ahí solo y espiándole.

Mikey-Oye, ¿Qué hacías ahí espiándome?

Raph-¿Qué? Ahh…Es que, verás…Había venido…Ha discul…disculparme…

Mikey no se lo podía creer. Raph era un tío duro, no solía pedir perdón a nadie.

Mikey-Vaya Raph…Con lo que a ti te cuesta pedir perdón.

Raph-Ya bueno…Cómo se lo cuentes a alguien te mato.

Mikey sonrió y luego le abrazó. Raph le apartó enseguida.

Raph-Bueno Mikey…No te pongas tan cariñoso.

Mikey-Jajaja, de acuerdo.

Raph y Mikey saltaron juntos los edificios, hasta llegar a la alcantarilla donde estaba su casa.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¡Espero vuestros reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia,espero que os guste. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2:Nuevo en el amor.

Donnie-Por fin aparecéis, ya nos estábamos empezando a preocupar.

Raph-No hay porque preocuparse. Además Mikey viene hoy más contento de lo habitual.

Leo-Ay va, ¿y eso?

Raph-¿Se lo cuento yo o se lo cuentas tú?

Mikey miro algo resignado ,ahora sus hermanos iban a estar todo el rato incordiándole.

Mikey-Tampoco vengo más feliz de lo habitual…Es solo que…

En ese momento Raph le interrumpió.

Raph-¡Mikey se ha enamorado!

Leo y Donnie miraron perplejos a Mikey.

Mikey-¡No es verdad! Solo he hecho una amiga…

Raph-Ya ya, solo una amiga. "Raph miró a sus dos hermanos algo serio". Chicos, Mikey se está haciendo mayor.

Aunque luego se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Leo-Vaya Mikey… ¿Nos lo vas a contar?

Mikey-Si…Pero ahora Raph, no quiero que abras la bocaza,si no no cuento nada.

Leo-Más te vale no hablar.

Donnie-Sí Raph, tu calladito.

Raph se molestó un poco, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Mikey les contó todo lo ocurrido, todos estaban muy sonrientes.

Donnie-Está claro. Te has enamorado chiquitín.

Mikey-¿Qué?¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro?

Donnie-Veamos, yo estoy enamorado, y se como es. Cuándo nos hablabas de esa chica, te brillaban los ojos.

Leo-Jajaja, Donnie tiene razón.

Raph-Ohh, nuestro hermanito pequeño se ha enamorado…

Mikey-No me he enamorado, solo me cae bien y ya está.

Leo-Pero, ¿la vas a volver a ver?

Mikey-Pues…Claro.

Donnie-Jajaja, ahí lo tienes.

Mikey-No me gusta. Ella me cae muy bien y ya está. Es la única que me entiende.

Raph-Ohhh, ¿la única que te entiende? Qué tiernooo.

Mikey-¿Sabeis qué? Qué me voy a tomar el último trozo de pizza y me voy a dormir…

Donnie-¿Te has enfadado?

Mikey le miró algo mosqueado, y decidió no responderle. Los otros tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos. Mikey no solía enfadarse. Raph estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Leo le tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza.

Mikey abrió la nevera y se tomó el último trozo de pizza muy despacio. April estaba a su lado con el ordenador, y se dio cuenta enseguida de que le pasaba algo.

April-Mikey, ¿estás bien?

Mikey-¿Qué? Ah, sí.

April le miró extrañada.

April-Es que…Pareces perdido en tus pensamientos, y eso es raro.

Mikey no la escuchó.

Mikey-"Vaya, ¿será cierto eso de que me gusta? A mí no me lo parece, aunque…Cada vez que pienso en ella…Siento algo en el pecho…Puff estoy hecho un lío, aunque eso es normal en mí…"

April-¿Mikey?

Mikey-¿Eh?¿Qué? Ahh no, solo estaba pensando…En…Que…Este trozo de pizza…Está…Duro.

April-Amm, bueno, a ti eso te da igual, ¿no?

Mikey-Pues claro, la pizza aunque este blandita o dura me sigue encantando.

Ese comentario hizo que April se riera un poco.

Donnie estaba observando como Mikey y April estaban hablando. Le dio un poco de envidia ver que April se estaba riendo con Mikey, le hubiera gustado ser él quien la hubiera hecho reír.

Raph se dio cuenta de que Donnie estaba observándoles.

Raph-Bueno Donnie, y ¿cómo te va con April?

Donnie apartó la mirada de ellos y se miró a Raph.

Donnie-Supongo que bien.

Raph-No te preocupes por ellos dos, a Mikey no le gusta April, ni a April Mikey.

Donnie-Eso ya lo sé.

Donnie lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo celoso.

Mikey-Bueno, me voy a ir a la cama, hoy estoy algo cansado.

April-Está bien, que descanses.

Mikey-Lo mismo digo.

Mikey entró en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y decidió no pensar en nada para dormirse enseguida. Por suerte para él, eso no le costó mucho, y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Mikey se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara. Había soñado con algo muy agradable, pero ya no se acordaba de que.

Cuándo salió de la habitación vio a todo el mundo en la cocina desayunando.

Mikey-Buenas días chicos.

Todos miraron hacia él, y se dieron cuenta de que hoy estaba muy alegre.

Raph-Vaya vaya, ¿has soñado hoy con tu princesita?

Mikey-La verdad es que no me acuerdo de con que he soñado, solo sé que fue muy agradable.

Raph no se esperaba esa respuesta, se notaba que hoy Mikey estaba de buen humor.

Mikey se sentó con sus hermanos y se comió enseguida la magdalena y se bebió la leche. En ese mismo momento salió Splinter de su habitación.

Splinter-Hijos míos. Hoy vamos a tener un entrenamiento más largo.

Todos se quejaron un poco, todos excepto Mikey. Eso a Splinter le pareció raro, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Ya habían terminado el entrenamiento, todos estaban hechos polvo, no sabían exactamente cuánto había durado, solo que ya era de noche. Mikey estaba muy cansado, pero eso no le impidió ir a ver a Vicky.

Mikey-Bueno chicos…Yo me voy a ir a la superficie.

Raph-Madre mía… ¿Pero aún no estás cansado?

Mikey-Pues claro que estoy cansado, pero he quedado con Vicky.

Raph-Bueno, vete a ver a tu Julieta anda.

Mikey no le dio mucha importancia a lo que le dijo Raph. Ya estaba saltando de tejado en tejado, y justo había llegado al edificio de Vicky.

Se fijó en que Vicky estaba sentada en la misma silla de ayer, tenía una camiseta enorme que la usaría de pijama, estaba escuchando música en su móvil con unos cascos. Mikey se quedó un rato mirándola, le recordaba un poco a lo que él hacía. Él también escuchaba música antes de irse a dormir. En ese momento decidió saltar al balcón.

Mikey-Hola.

Vicky le miró y al momento sonrió. Se quitó los cascos y dejó el móvil en una mesita que había.

Vicky-Hola Mikey, por un momento empecé a pensar que no vendrías.

Mikey-Siento mucho haber tardado, es que mi padre nos puso un entrenamiento más largo.

Vicky-Oh, pobrecito jaja.

Mikey-Jajaja.

Vicky-Oye, hoy hace bastante frío, podemos entrar en mi habitación.

Mikey-Ohh, claro, entremos.

Mikey se sonrojo un poco, y se fijó en que Vicky también.

Lo que ellos dos no sabían, era que sus hermanos les estaban observando.

Leo-La chica es mona, no hacen mala pareja.

Donnie-La chica es un poco más pequeña, ¿no?

Raph-Si.

La cama era bastante ancha, cabían los dos perfectamente .La habitación era muy bonita, y espaciosa. Mikey miró todo bastante asombrado, y al fondo de la habitación se fijo en una pequeña jaula.

Mikey-Vaya, ¿tienes una mascota?

Vicky-Si jajaja. Es una cobaya. Se llama Turrón.

Mikey-Que nombre tan gracioso.

Vicky-Si jaja.

Mikey-Oye, ¿no habrá nadie en casa no?

Vicky-No tranquilo, mi madre llega tarde de trabajar, y no tengo hermanos.

Mikey-¿¡No tienes hermano?!Que pasada.

Vicky-Bueno…Depende de cómo lo mires. Me encantaría tener un hermano mayor o una hermanita pequeña.

Mikey-Créeme, tienes mucha suerte. Mis hermanos siempre se están metiendo conmigo, claro al ser el pequeño…Sobre todo Raph, a veces pienso en si le he hecho algo que le haya molestado para que se esté metiendo siempre conmigo…En ocasiones yo también me meto con él, pero eso solo hace que me gane una paliza…

Vicky miró con algo de pena a Mikey y le cogió de la mano.

Mientras tanto fuera, sus hermanos habían escuchado todo lo que su hermanito pequeño había dicho. Se sintieron algo culpables, sobre todo Raph, que estaba bastante triste mirando al suelo. Y entonces oyeron que Vicky le estaba diciendo algo.

Vicky-Bueno, los hermanos siempre se meten con sus hermanos, eso es ley de vida. Pero piensa un momento en todas las cosas buenas que habrán hecho por ti, en todo el cariño que te han dado. Y en lo mucho que se preocuparán por ti. Tus hermanos son todos mayores que tú, y eso quiere decir que por el que más se preocupan eres tú al ser el más pequeño, y seguro que te prestan bastante atención. Yo sin embargo, no tengo esa suerte…Solo tengo a mi madre…

Mikey la miró algo sorprendido, las demás tortugas que estaban fuera y habían escuchado lo que había dicho. Empezaron ha hablar entre ellos.

Donnie-Vaya…Que chica tan maravillosa

Leo-Si…Todo lo que ha dicho me ha llegado al corazón.

Raph no había dicho nada, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero sus otros hermanos no se habían dado cuenta.

Mikey-¿Cómo es que solo tienes a tu madre?

Vicky-Perdí a mi padre cuando era una niña…Nunca le llegue a conocer bien.

Mikey la miró con pena y luego la abrazó tiernamente.

Donnie estaba llorando un poco, Leo y Raph le estaban mirando, y luego le sonrieron.

Leo-Venga Donnie, vámonos a casa y dejemos a estos dos solos.

Donnie-(Seguía llorando un poco) Vale, me parece bien.

Las tres tortugas se pusieron en pies y se fueron hasta su casa.

Mikey-Yo no tengo madre, solo padre, he aprendido a vivir sin ella.

Vicky-Yo también he aprendido a vivir sin mi padre.

Vicky y Mikey se sonrieron. En ese momento a Mikey le sonaron las tripas.

Mikey se puso un poco rojo de la vergüenza, se había dado cuenta de que no ha cenado aún nada.

Vicky-Veo que tienes hambre, la verdad es que yo tampoco he cenado nada.

Mikey-Jejeje, tampoco es para tanto.

Vicky-Comer bien es muy importante. ¿Te gusta la pizza?

Mikey-¿Qué si me gusta?¡Me encanta!

Vicky-Genial, entonces pido una.

Mikey parecía muy feliz, al final esa chica tenía muchas cosas en común con él.

Vicky se acercó a la mesita de noche, tecleó un número y la pidió.

Vicky-¡Ya está!

Mikey-Mmm genial, está va a ser la mejor tarde de mi vida.

Vicky-Jajaja, se ve que te gusta la pizza.

Mikey-Si,aunque no solo es porque me guste la pizza, es porque estoy conti…

Mikey dejo de hablar, se puso muy rojo, se le había escapado sin querer. Vicky también se puso roja.

Vicky-Mikey, a mí también me gusta estar contigo. Siento que puedo contarte todo.

Mikey sonrió. Y Vicky también.

Vicky-Mira, sal un momento conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Mikey se levantó y la siguió hasta el balcón.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado,un saludo y dejadme algún review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Os dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por los reviews, por cierto, creo que en este capítulo pasa algo interesante jeje.**

**Bueno, ya no os molesto más. Aquí lo tenéis.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Un gesto inesperado._

Cuándo ya estaban en el balcón, Vicky miró al cielo estrellado.

Vicky-¿Ves todas esas estrellas que están tan pegadas?

Mikey-Sí.

Vicky-Cuando estoy deprimida o enfadada miro hacia esas estrellas y veo que empiezan a brillar más, cuando era pequeña pensé que era mi padre que me estaba animando, y ahora siempre me animo al verlas. Además, son preciosas.

Mikey observó las estrellas, tenía razón, eran preciosas, pero no más que ella.

Mikey-Tienes razón, son preciosas, pero no son más preciosas que tú.

Vicky le miró, le encantó su comentario, y se puso muy roja.

Vicky-Gracias…

Ha Mikey se le escapó ese comentario, lo pensó en voz alta y tardó en darse cuenta. Vicky le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, por su comentario tan dulce, pero en ese momento Mikey se giró, parecía que quería decir algo y entonces pasó. Vicky le dio un beso en los labios sin darse cuenta. El primer beso de Mikey, solo duró unos segundos, pero para ambos duró una eternidad.

Mikey y Vicky se separaron lentamente, estaban muy rojos los dos. Les dio vergüenza mirarse a la cara.

Mikey-Ohh vaya.

Vicky-Yo…No sé qué decir la verdad…Quería…Quería darte un beso en la mejilla, luego te giraste y…y…Bueno te besé.

Mikey-No te preocupes tanto, aunque…Entiendo que no te gustara…

Vicky-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho eso…

Vicky se puso más roja de lo que estaba, y Mikey igual.

Diiing Dooong.

Vicky dio gracias al cielo por romper aquel momento tan incómodo. Mikey también.

Vicky-Vaya, ya ha llegado la pizza. Voy…Voy a cogerla.

Mikey-Está bien. Yo te espero aquí.

Cuando Mikey se aseguró de que Vicky ya no podía escucharle. Pegó un brinco impresionante.

Mikey-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Vivaaaa. Me dio un beso. Aún no me lo creo. Sé que fue sin querer. Pero no dijo que no le gustára. Es sin duda alguna el mejor día de mi vida.

Vicky apareció por la puerta con una pizza tamaño grande. Era de pepperoni.

Mikey-Genial es de pepperoni, mi favorita.

Vicky-Jeje, por eso mismo la pedí.

Vicky y Mikey estuvieron comiendo la pizza y hablando durante mucho tiempo. Olvidándose por completo que esa noche se besaron.

Vicky bostezó y Mikey se dio cuenta entonces de que llevaban muchas horas hablando.

Mikey-Oh…Vaya, ya es muy tarde, llevamos mucho tiempo hablando…Creo que debería irme.

Vicky-Bueno, no me importa que sea tarde. Mañana es sábado. No tengo instituto.

Mikey-Ah, eso está muy guay. Aunque te veo algo cansada.

Vicky-Bueno, eso es normal. Me suelo levantar todos los días a las 7:00.

Mikey-Vaya, yo no podría levantarme tan pronto.

Vicky-Jajaja.

Mikey-Jejeje.

Se pararon de reír de repente y se miraron. Los dos recordaron el beso y se pusieron rojos. Y entonces, justo en aquel momento se oyó que alguien estaba entrando en la casa.

…-¡Vicky!¡Ya estoy en casa!

Vicky-Oh... ya ha llegado mi madre. -Dijo algo entristecida-.

Mikey-Jo…Que pena. Bueno, ¿te veré mañana?

Vicky-¡Claro! Tú ven sobre la misma hora.

Mikey-Genial.

Vicky se acercó a Mikey y le abrazó tiernamente. Y le susurró al oído.

Vicky-Gracias por ser mi amigo…

Mikey se puso algo rojo.

Mikey-No, gracias a ti.

Se separaron y se sonrieron.

Vicky-Hasta mañana.

Mikey-Hasta mañana.

Mikey saltó al tejado le sonrió a Vicky y se fue a su casa.

Mikey no podía parar de pensar en el beso que le dio Vicky. Y entonces se paró en seco.

Mikey-Espera un momento…Ninguno de mis hermanos tiene novia. Así que nadie les ha dado un beso aún…Eso quiere decir…¡Qué soy el único que ha besado a una chica!Muajajaja, se morirán de envidia.

Puso una cara malévola. Y luego sonrió. No podía parar de pensar en Vicky. Se notaba que se había enamorado.

Mikey ya había llegado a casa. Todos se le quedaron mirando.

Raph-Vaya vaya, mirad quién viene. ¿Qué tal tu cita?

Mikey-No era una cita. -Luego puso voz de señor muy bien.

Los otros tres hermanos se dieron cuenta de que había pasado algo muy interesante. Porque Mikey solo ponía esa voz cuando pasaba algo interesante.

Leo-Y… ¿No ha pasado algo interesante que nos quieras contar?

Mikey- -Seguía con esa voz-. Bueno, algo sí que ha pasado, pero bueno. No creo que os interese mucho.

Donnie-Ohh venga ya Mikey. Cuéntalo de una vez.

Mikey- -Seguía con la voz-. Mmm, ¿os intriga mucho, verdad?

Todos-¡SI!

Mikey-Vale jajaja .Os lo contaré. Pues…Veréis…Yo…Mikey, el más pequeño de todos. Ha….¡Besado a una chica!

Todos abrieron mucho la boca. Estaban muertos de envidia. Mikey, el más pequeño había besado a una chica, y ellos sin embargo no.

Leo-Lo… ¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?

Mikey-Pues claro, si queréis os cuento todo lo que pasó.

Todos corrieron a ponerse en alrededor de Mikey. Querían saber lo que ocurrió.

Mikey les explicó todo lo que ocurrió aquella maravillosa tarde. Todos estaban sentados en círculo y miraban a Mikey con cara de asombro. Cuando terminó de contar lo ocurrido el primero en ponerse en pie fue Raph.

Raph-Oye Mikey…No es por nada…Pero técnicamente no has besado ha esa chica.

Mikey-No, que va. (Lo dice en tono irónico)Lo que pasa es que te da envidia.

Raph gruño, pero prefirió no decir nada. Se fue a su habitación. Bastante enfadado.

Donnie-¿Qué le pasa?

Leo-Ni idea.

Mikey pensó en lo que dijo y se entristeció un poco.

Mikey-Me voy a dormir ya chicos, buenas noches.

Los dos-Buenas noches.

Mikey se fue a su habitación algo entristecido. Se tiró a la cama y pensó en que estaría haciendo Vicky. Seguro que estaba dormida. Al pensar en cómo estaría dormida sonrió. Le gustaba mucho esa chica. Después pensó en su hermano, ¿qué estaría haciendo?

Raph estaba sentado en la cama, estaba enfadado. Pero prefiero tranquilizarse.

Raph-Es que no lo entiendo Spike. ¿Porque Mikey tiene que estar siempre comentando todo? Encima ese beso no se lo dio…De la manera que tenía que dárselo. Tú me entiendes, ¿no Spike?

Spike estaba dormido. Raph no se había dado cuenta.

Raph-Ohh, es adorable. El único que me entiende, eres tú. Luego se tumbó en la cama.

Raph-(¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Porque no puedo parar de pensar en lo que nos ha contado Mikey ?Tal vez este celoso de que Mikey sea el primero en recibir un beso…Pff está sensación me da asco. Debería dormirme.)

Raph se durmió enseguida. Todos sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos.

**Aquí termina este capítulo, dejarme algún review. Un saludo a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí está el capítulo cuatro. Quería daros las gracias por los reviews animan bastante.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Chapter 4:Un mal despertar._

Por la mañana Mikey se despertó un poco tarde. Estaba deseando que llegara la noche para ver a Vicky. Aunque por otra parte seguía un poco entristecido por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. No le gustaba enfadarse con sus hermanos.

Salió de la habitación. Vio que estaban los demás hermanos desayunando. Aunque se fijó en que no estaba el más bruto de todos.

Mikey-¿Dónde está Raph?

Leo-Se ha levantado bastante temprano, y por lo que veo ya ha desayunado. Debe de estar entrenando.

Mikey-Bueno voy a ver si está entrenando.

Mikey fue al dojo. Pero no había nadie, también miró en su habitación. Pero en ella solo estaba Spike comiendo un trozo de lechuga.

Mikey salió rápidamente donde estaban sus hermanos.

Mikey-Chicos, Raph no está en ninguna parte.

Leo-Oh…Entonces habrá salido a la superficie.

Mikey-¿Y eso no os preocupa?

Donnie-No mucho, piensa que es de Raph de quién estamos hablando.

Mikey miró a sus dos hermanos, parecían cansados, y seguramente no iban a salir para buscar a Raph.

Mikey-Bueno, yo voy a ir a buscarle. Es de día y podría pasarle cualquier cosa.

Leo-Está bien. Si quieres.

Mikey no se creía lo que oía. Sus dos hermanos más responsables no querían ayudarlo. Todo esto era muy raro.

Mikey ya estaba en la superficie. Pero notó un gran cambio. El cielo era de color rosa, ahora naranja, ahora verde. Todo era muy raro. La tortuga más pequeña se apresuró a buscar a Raph. Estuvo un buen rato buscándole, y no aparecía.

Mikey estuvo a punto de darse por vencido. Hasta que le vio en un tejado, sentado. Y mirando el cielo embobado. La tortuga de la cinta naranja fue corriendo a por él.

Mikey-¡Menos mal que te he encontrado!

Raph no le dijo nada, seguía mirando el cielo.

Mikey-¿Raph?¿Hola?¿¡Raphael?!

Entonces Raph le miró. Se puso de pie. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando detrás de él apareció un enorme vórtice de color morado que le estaba succionando.

Mikey le agarró rápidamente de la mano. Pero aquel vórtice era muy fuerte. Iba a succionarles a los dos cuando…

Raph-¡Si no me sueltas nos cogerá a los dos.!

Mikey-¡Me da igual!¡Nunca te soltaré!

Raph-¡Ay! Siempre tan tonto…

Mikey no hizo caso al comentario. Siguió tirando de Raph. El vórtice estaba a punto de arrastrarles a los dos y…

Raph le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Raph-¡TE QUIERO! Adiós…

Raph le soltó la mano a Mikey.

Mikey-¡NOOO!

El vórtice se cerró.

Mikey cayó de rodillas al suelo. No paraba de llorar. Le estaba pegando puñetazos al suelo. Y de pronto despertó.

Mikey-¡Ahh!

Mikey miró por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Raph entró en la habitación con una cuchara en la boca, estaría desayunando.

Raph-¿Qué ef lo que pafa?

Mikey sonrió muy dulcemente se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

Raph sintió que lo apretaba muy fuerte, y cuando le miró se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Raph se quitó la cuchara de la boca.

Raph-Mikey, ¿por qué estas llorando?

Mikey-Porque sé que aún sigues a mi lado.

Raph no pudo resistir y el también empezó a abrazarle.

Raph y Mikey se separaron. Raph estaba un poco extrañado por el comentario de su hermano.

Raph-¿Ha que ha venido eso?

Mikey-Bueno…Mejor te lo cuento en el desayuno.

Raph le miró algo extrañado y preocupado a la vez. Salieron juntos para desayunar.

Cuando todos habían acabado ya. Raph decidió preguntarle a Mikey que es lo que le había pasado antes.

Raph-Bueno Mikey… ¿Nos vas a contar que es lo que te pasó antes?

Los otros dos hermanos le miraron extrañados.

Leo-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado Mikey?

Donnie miró algo preocupado a Mikey, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Mikey-No hace falta que os preocupéis tanto.

Dice con una sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron con cara de intriga, y entonces Mikey decide contarles la pesadilla que tuvo.

Leo-Vaya…Menos mal que solo fue una pesadilla.

Mikey-Si, lo pasé muy mal.

Raph miró a Mikey muy sorprendido. Lo había pasado muy mal por su culpa. Bueno, su culpa…La del Raph de su sueño. Se notaba que Mikey quería ha aquella tortuga.

Splinter-Bueno chicos. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

Todos-Bien.

Splinter-Bien, me alegra mucho oír eso.

Hace una pausa.

Splinter-Se que ayer entrenaron mucho, así que hoy no entrenaran tanto.

Todos-Viva.

Splinter sonrió. Le gustaba ver a sus hijos tan felices.

Splinter-Bueno, de momento podéis hacer lo que queráis.

Dicho eso se fue al dojo para meditar. Los 4 hermanos estaban muy contentos. Cada uno se fue a hacer lo que más le gustaba.

Leo se puso a ver héroes espaciales. Donnie se fue al laboratorio. Mikey estaba bailando. Y Raph leyendo un comic. Después de un rato se pusieron a entrenar y se acabó haciendo de noche. Mikey estaba muy ansioso. Sus hermanos lo notaron.

April entró en la guarida.

April-Hola chicos.

Todos-Hola April.

Raph-Mira Mikey, ya ha llegado la hora de ver a tu novia.

Mikey- -Algo enfadado-. ¡No es mi novia!

Leo-Bueno chicos, no discutan. No creo que la "amiga" de Mikey, nos quiera conocer si decimos esas cosas.

Mikey-Leo, no ayudas nada. -Dice algo enojado-.

Leo-Jajaja, lo decía de broma hermanito.

Mikey se fijó en que ya tenía que irse.

Mikey-Chicos, me tengo que ir yendo. Me espera mi… -Se fijo en que los demás le miraban sonrientes-. Mi… Amiga.

Se quedaron un poco fastidiados por su contestación. Pero no le dieron importancia.

Mikey-Bueno chicos, hasta luego.

Los 3-Adiós.

Mikey se fue con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ya estaba saltando de edificio en edificio tarareando una canción.

April-¿A dónde va Mikey?

Donnie-A visitar a su "amiga".

April-Mm, vale. Bueno yo me voy a entrenar con Splinter.

Donnie-Oh…-dijo algo entristecido- vale, que te vaya bien.

April-Gracias.

Cuando llegó al edificio de Vicky se asomó un poco para ver si estaba allí. Y así era.

Estaba en la misma silla, con la misma camiseta enorme y ancha de ayer. Estaba escuchando música. Pero en vez de escucharla con los cascos la estaba escuchando en un altavoz. Era una canción que a él también le gustaba. "I need your love" -De Calvin Harris-.

Vicky-Mm, me encanta esta canción. Bueno…De momento veo que Mikey no aparece, y espero que ahora no aparezca, me moriría de vergüenza si me ve bailar.

Se levanta de la silla y empieza a bailar. En algunas ocasiones cantaba. Lo hacía bastante bien. Mikey estaba embobado, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la canción se había acabado, y empezó a sonar otra que también le gustaba. "La la la" -de Naughty Boy-.

Vicky-Está también me gusta.

Empezó a cantarla. Su voz era dulce y alegre. Entonces Mikey decidió entran en escena.

Saltó al balcón.

Vicky dejó de cantar inmediatamente. Estaba muy roja.

Mikey-Hola.

Vicky-Ho-hola.

Mikey-¿Estabas cantando?

Vicky-Vaya…Pensé que a lo mejor no te habías dado cuenta.

Dice algo roja.

Mikey-Me gusta mucho tu voz, cantas muy bien.

Vicky se puso algo roja.

Vicky-Gra-gracias.

Mikey se dio cuenta de que se puso un poco roja y él también se puso rojo.

Vicky-Oye Mikey…Quería hablarte de un tema.

Mikey-¿Cuál?

Vicky-Me da un poco de corte pedirte esto…Pero…

Mikey se puso rojo. No sabía lo que le iba a decir. Pero no podía evitar ponerse así.

Vicky-Como eres ninja y vas de edificio en edificio saltando…Me preguntaba si-si podrías llevarme en tus brazos a dar una vuelta…

Mikey se puso aún más rojo. Vicky también estaba un poco roja, pero esto no le importo.

Mikey-Pues-pues claro que sí.

A Vicky le brillaron sus bellos ojos azules y se tiró a abrazar a Mikey. Le dio unos cuantos besos en la mejilla. Cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.

Vicky-Muchísimas gracias. Espérame aquí que me voy a cambiar.

Mikey-Vale…Yo te espero aquí.

La chica no tardó nada en cambiarse.

Vicky-¡Ya estoy!

Mikey se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba muy guapa. Tenía unos pantalones cortos de un color oscuro. Llevaba una camiseta con la que se le veía el ombligo, era de color rosita. Y llevaba unas vans de color rosa fucsia.

Vicky se fijó en que Mikey la miraba de arriba abajo.

Vicky-¿No te gusta?

Dijo un poco entristecida y a la vez con una voz muy dulce.

Mikey-¡Me encanta, estás muy guapa!

Al decir eso se sonrojo e hizo que la chica igual.

Mikey-Bueno… ¿Vamos?

Vicky-Claro…Una pregunta ¿cómo me coges?

Mikey en verdad tampoco sabía cómo.

Mikey-Pues…Te puedo llevar en brazos.

Vicky-Genial.

Mikey cogió a Vicky. Ella se sonrojo un poco. Y él también.

Vicky-Espero no pesar mucho.

Mikey-¿Qué? Claro que no. Eres como una pluma.

Dijo sonriendo.

Vicky-Menos mal.

Mikey subió al tejado del edificio.

Mikey-¿Por dónde te gustaría ir?

Preguntó tiernamente Mikey.

Vicky-Mmm ¿qué te parece por ahí?

Mikey-Eso está hecho.

Mikey saltaba ágilmente los edificios. Mientras que Vicky se lo estaba pasando como una niña pequeña. Mikey no podía evitar mirar a Vicky. Estaba tan guapa a la luz de la luna.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero vuestros reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Vicky-¡Mikey para aquí!

Mikey-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, vale.

Mikey paró en aquel edificio tan alto. Dejó a Vicky en el suelo del tejado.

Vicky-En este lugar se ve muy bien a la luna. Y es tan bonita.

Vicky miró a Mikey con una sonrisa en la cara.

Vicky-Ven, siéntate en el borde del edificio conmigo.

Mikey aceptó la invitación. Se sentaron los dos a observar la luna.

Vicky cogió la mano de Mikey y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Mikey se sonrojo mucho.

Vicky-Mikey…Creo que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca. En ti siempre puedo confiar.

Mikey-Lo mismo digo.

Vicky se separó un poco de Mikey .Se puso un poco roja.

Vicky-Verás no he olvidado…El beso de ayer.

Mikey se puso muy rojo y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Vicky-El caso es que…que…Me…Me gusto.

Mikey no podía creer lo que había dicho, estaba muuy feliz.

Mikey-A mi…También…Me gusto.

Vicky se puso contenta.

Mikey miró un momento hacia las estrellas. Necesitaba desconectar un poco. Sin embargo Vicky no. Ella quería volver a besarle. Aunque no sabía cómo.

Mikey-Verás Vicky…Yo…

La miro a los ojos pero no pudo continuar porque le había callado con un beso.

Justo en aquel momento tan perfecto y mágico. En el que nadie podría estropearlo. O eso pensó Mikey. Aparecieron las 3 tortugas.

Donnie-¡Si vamos por aquí atraparemos a los Kraang!

Raph-¿¡Entonces ha que esperamos?!

Leo-¡Venga muchachos vamos…

No pudo acabar la frase porque vio a su hermano pequeño y ha Vicky besándose, al oír a las tortugas se separaron rápidamente. Pero para desgracia de Mikey, sus tres hermanos ya lo habían visto todo.

Mikey-Esto…Emm. ¿Qué-Qué hacen aquí?

Raph-Pues verás nosotros supuestamente estábamos siguiendo a los Kraang, y nos hemos encontrado con vosotros…Veo que en mal momento.

Vicky-¿Son tus hermanos?

Mikey-Si…

Vicky se levantó y se acercó a ellos sin miedo alguno.

Vicky-Mucho gusto en conocerles.

Los 3 hermanos estaban un poco asombrado al ver que la chica no se asustaba al verles.

Leo-Lo…lo mismo digo.

La chica se acercó a cada uno les dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto hizo que Mikey se pusiera un poco celoso.

Vicky-Me llamo Victoria, pero prefiero que me llamen Vicky.

Leo-Me llamo Leonardo, pero para los amigos Leo.

Raph-Me llamo Raphael, llámame Raph.

Donnie-Yo soy Donatello, pero llámame Donnie.

La chica les sonrió tiernamente.

Raph-¿No te asustaste al vernos?

Vicky-No.

Raph-Es que el resto de la gente se asusta al vernos.

Vicky-Yo no soy como el resto de la gente.

A las tres tortugas ya les había caído bien Vicky.

Leo-Bueno…Nosotros ya nos vamos.

Vicky-No hace falta que os vayáis.

Mikey quería seguir solo con Vicky, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Leo-Nos gustaría quedarnos, pero tenemos que ir a por los Kraang.

Vicky-Los… ¿Kraang?

Donnie-Sí, ¿no te ha contado Mikey nada de ellos?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

Raph-No se lo podía decir porque estaban muy ocupa…

No pudo continuar porque Leo le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Mikey y Vicky se sonrojaron.

Leo-Bueno chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos. Vicky, ya nos conoceremos mejor otro día.

Leo la sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Donnie se despidió con la mano.

Raph-Adiós parejita.

Ante este comentario los dos se pusieron rojos.

Vicky-Bueno…Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vaya a casa.

Mikey-Si, se está haciendo tarde.

Mikey cogió a la chica en brazos y los dos se pusieron rojos.

Mikey volvió a saltar los mismos edificios de camino a casa de Vicky.

Mikey-"Vaya, me besó. No entiendo muy bien porque. ¿Será normal en los adolescentes? ¿O puede que simplemente le guste? Bueno, no sé. Lo único que sé es que me gustó, fue un beso muy tierno. Mucho mejor que el de ayer".

Vicky-"Creo que me gusta Mikey, si no entonces ¿Por qué lo besé? Él es muy buen amigo, aunque creo que me gustaría que fuésemos algo más. Bueno, no estoy segura todo ahora es un lío. Pero ¿le habrá molestado a Mikey que lo besará? Será mejor que deje de pensar en esto".

Ya habían llegado a casa de Vicky. Mikey la dejó en el suelo.

Vicky-Bueno Mikey, me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

Mikey-Si, yo también.

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco.

Mikey- ¿Te vuelvo a visitar mañana?

Vicky-Sí, claro. Pero una cosa ¿podrías traer a tus hermanos? Me encantaría conocerles.

Mikey hubiera preferido estar solo con ella, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Mikey- Si, seguro que ellos también tienen ganas de conocerte mejor.

Mikey sonrió a Vicky y ella también.

Vicky-Genial, bueno –bostezó- me voy a ir ya a la cama. Hasta mañana.

Mikey-Hasta mañana.

Vicky se acercó a Mikey y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de despedida.

Mikey se sonrojo un poco.

Saltó hasta el tejado y se despidió con la mano. Vicky le imitó

Mikey volvía muy contento a casa. Estaba algo confundido por lo que pasó. Aún no entendía lo que había pasado, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

Cuando iba a entrar en casa, se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos habían visto el beso. Al recordarlo se puso rojo. Le dio un poco de miedo entrar, ya que sus hermanos no pararían de burlarse de él. Cogió aire y entró en la guarida.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por lo reviews, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. La cosa se pone interesante. Bueno, os dejo que lo leáis.**

* * *

_****__Chapter 6: Una larga noche._

Miró por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, Mikey sonrió aliviado. Hoy no tenía mucha hambre a sí que fue a su habitación directamente. Cuando abrió la puerta no se lo podía creer.

Sus hermanos estaban sentados en su cama. Mirándole muy sonrientes.

Mikey-"Oh no… Ahora se burlaran de mí…". ¿Qué…Qué hacéis aquí? –Dijo tartamudeando-.

Leo-Solo queríamos pasar un rato con nuestro hermanito. –Decía aún muy sonriente-.

Mikey-Es que…Hoy estoy muy cansado y…

No pudo continuar porque Raph le cortó.

Raph- -Con voz de niñita-. Ohh Mikey te quiero tanto. Yo también te quiero. Dame un besito, anda.

Donnie-Muak muak muak.

Los 3 hermanos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Mikey estaba muy molesto con ellos.

Mikey-"Ja ja", que graciosos. Bueno me quiero dormir, a sí que si no os importa.

Mikey señaló la puerta diciendo que se fueran. Pero ninguno de sus hermanos le hizo caso, seguían sentados en la cama.

Leo-Venga Mikey, solo queremos hablar un rato contigo.

Raph-Sí, no todos los días tienes está oportunidad.

Mikey suspiró mirando al suelo.

Mikey-"Genial, a ver ahora que es lo que hacen, porque no tienen pinta de querer salir de mi habitación".

Mikey les volvió a mirar y todos estaban muy sonrientes, otra vez.

Mikey-Está bien…¿De qué queréis hablar?

Donnie-Te gusta mucho Vicky, ¿verdad?

Ante esto Mikey se puso muy rojo, lo que dio a entender que sí.

Mikey-Su…Supongo que…Que sí.

Las 3 tortugas le miraron con un brillo en los ojos.

Las 3-¿Y cuándo la podremos conocer bien?

Cuándo sus hermanos le preguntaron esto, Mikey recordó que Vicky quería conocerles mejor mañana.

Mikey-Mañana mismo. Vicky me dijo que os quería conocer bien y que mañana fuéramos todos a su casa.

Leo-¡Genial!

Donnie-Yupi.

Raph-Ah…Guay.

Los 4 hermanos estuvieron hablando casi toda la noche, y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos todos juntos.

Cuándo ya era de día, las tortugas seguían durmiendo y Splinter se asomó a la puerta.

Splinter-Ay…Mis pequeños granujillas.

Después se fue al dojo a meditar.

Las tortugas se despertaron un poco tarde, fueron a desayunar y poco después estuvieron entrenando.

Al acabar seguían cansados. Pero les dio igual, tenían ganas de ir a la casa de su que más ganas tenía era Mikey.

Mikey-Bueno chicos, ya ha llegado la hora de irnos.-Dijo algo cansado, pero a la vez feliz-.

Leo-Venga, vamonos.

Las 4 tortugas se dirigieron a la superficie.

Ya estaban saltando de edificio en edificio. Mikey estaba cantando una alegre canción y sus hermanos la tarareaban.

Justo en ese momento apareció la persona menos esperada, Karai.

Karai-Vaya vaya. Si son mis tortugas favoritas.

Mikey-¿Conoces a más tortugas? ¡Qué pasada!

Raph le dio una torta.

Raph-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo va a conocer a más tortugas?

Karai-Genial ya empezaron con las discusiones.

Leo-¡Mikey, Raph! ¡Parad de discutir!

Raph-Eh,eh. Tranquilo.

Karai-Bueno chicos, ¿preparados para sufrir?

Leo-Chicos, id yendo vosotros. Yo me quedo con Karai.

Raph-Uiuiui pillín.

Leo se puso rojo.

Leo-Ve-venga id yendo. Ya-ya os alcanzaré. –Dijo tartamudeando un poco-.

Mikey-¡Ánimo Leo!

Mikey se acercó un poco a Karai y le susurró al oído.

Mikey- seas muy dura con el pobre chaval.

Este comentario hizo reír mucho a la chica.

Karai-Descuida, solo le haré gritar de dolor.

Leo se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho Mikey a Karai. Y le echó una mirada de "Te voy a matar".

Mikey se asustó un poco ante la mirada de su hermano.

Raph-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Leo, no te dejes ganar.

Leo-Tranquilo Raph, no lo haré.

Raph-Eso espero…

Las 3 tortugas ya se habían ido. Se quedaron solos Leo y Karai.

Karai-Veo que nos quedamos solos tú y yo.

Leo-Sí… Bueno empieza tú.

Karai-Me parece bien.

Karai sonrió y saltó para darle a Leo, pero él era muy rápido y lo esquivó fácilmente. Así fue como comenzó la pelea. Los dos eran muy buenos y a la vez rápidos. Estuvieron así un buen rato.

Los 3 hermanos llegaron al edificio dónde vivía su amiga. Saltaron al balcón, allí estaba Vicky, está vez leía un libro. Cuándo se fijó en que las tortugas ya estaban en el balcón escondió el libro detrás de ella.

Vicky-Ho-hola. –Un poco roja-.

Los 3-Hola.

Raph-¿Qué es lo que escondes ahí?

Vicky-¡Nada! –Dijo un poco nerviosa-.

Donnie-Parece un libro.

Vicky-Sí… Es solo un aburrido libro, ahora mismo lo iba a dejar en mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa, que hace frío.

La chica iba a entrar en su habitación, pero Mikey le cogió el libro muy rápidamente.

Mikey- -Leyendo el título del libro-. "Nueva en el amor".

La tortuga de la cinta naranja levantó la vista del libro para mirar a la chica. Estaba tan roja cómo la cinta de Raph.

Vicky-E-esto… A-ahora vuelvo.

Vicky cogió rápidamente el libro y se metió en su habitación.

Donnie aprovechó a darle a Mikey con su codo de una manera amistosa.

Donnie-Mira, si está buscando información sobre el amor.

Mikey se puso rojo y miró a sus dos hermanos. Ellos empezaron a reirse.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Mmm... ¿Me pregunto que pasará con Leo y Karai? ¿Y que harán cuando esten todos juntos?**

**Muajajaj, las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola holaaa, sé que os dejé con la intriga el anterior día, pero no os preocupéis que aquí está el capítulo número 7.**

**Gracias por dejarme reviews, y espero con mucho entusiasmo que os guste este capítulo.**

**Jeje, bueno... No os entrego más.**

* * *

_Chapter 7:_ Celos.

Leo y Karai ya estaban exhaustos. Se sentaron en el suelo los dos respirando agitadamente.

Leo-No está mal.

Karai-Gracias, lo mismo digo.

Después de recuperar el aire Karai se puso de pie. Leo la imitó.

Karai-Me gusta pelear contigo, Leo.

Leo se puso algo rojo.

Leo-A-a mi también.

Karai se acercó a Leo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Leo se quedó paralizado, Karai le sonrió.

Karai-Bueno, la próxima vez te ganaré. Adiós.

Leo-A-a-adiós.

Acto seguido Karai se fue muy rápidamente. Leo seguía sin poder creérselo. Se tocó la mejilla muy sonriente.

Vicky-¡Ya estoy!

Las tortugas miraron a Vicky, se había puesto una sudadera naranja, tenía unos pantalones vaqueros cortos de un color azul claro tirando a blanco. Unas vans negras y se había hecho una trenza.

Estaba realmente guapa, las tortugas la miraron sonrientes sobre todo Mikey, que se había sonrojado al verla.

Vicky-Esperad, ¿y Leo?

Donnie estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento apareció Leo.

Leo-¡Aquí estoy!

Vicky-¿Dónde estabas?

Leo-Estaba…

No pudo continuar porque Raph se adelantó.

Raph-Estaba con su querida "amiga".

Leo miró mal a Raph, Vicky se dio cuenta en seguida de que con quién estaba Leo no era una simple amiga.

La tortuga de la cinta azul miró a Vicky y se fijo en que le brillaban sus bonitos ojos azules.

Vicky-Leo ven un momento conmigo.

La chica de ojos azules cogió de la mano a Leo y se lo llevó a su habitación sin dejarle decir nada. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en la cama, Vicky se acercó a la ventana .

Vicky-Esperad un momento chicos, solo será un segundo.

Dicho esto la chica cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

Las tortugas se miraron extrañados. Mikey en ese momento se sentía muy celoso.

Vicky-Muy bien, habla.

Leo-No te entiendo. –Dijo algo confuso-.

Vicky se acercó más a él. Leo se puso algo nervioso.

Vicky-Leo… Se nota que… ¡Te gusta alguien!

Leo suspiró. Por un momento pensó en que ella también se estaría burlando de él.

Vicky-Mira, si te he encerrado aquí, es por una buena razón. Quiero ayudarte con esa chica.

La tortuga miró a la chica a los ojos. Estaba muy feliz, todo el mundo estaba en contra de sus sentimientos, y lo que le dijo su amiga le alegró mucho.

Leo-¿E-en serio?

Vicky-Pues claro.

Leo-¿Aunque sea nuestra enemiga?

Vicky-¡Sí! Me encantan los amores imposibles.

La chica le sonrió tiernamente.

Vicky-Mira, un día de estos, cuando tus hermanos estén dormidos. Vienes a mi casa, por la noche claro jeje, y me lo cuentas TODO.

Leo la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y la abrazó muy fuerte.

Leo-Muchas gracias.

Vicky-No hay que darlas , una amiga siempre está para ayudar.

Leo la sonrió. Estaba muy contento.

Leo-¿Po-Podría ir está noche?

Vicky-¡Sí! Tengo muchas ganas de saberlo todo.

Leo-Bien, entonces cuándo se duerman mis hermanos voy.

Vicky-Genial. Bueno vamos ya con los demás, se estarán preguntando que hacemos.

Leo al pensar en lo que sus hermanos se pensarían se sonrojo un poco.

Leo-Va-vamos.

Vicky se levantó, corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana.

Vicky-Bien chicos, he pensado en un lugar que seguro que os gustará ir.

Los hermanos la miraron.

Mikey-¿Qué-Qué habéis estado haciendo?

Vicky-Mmm, secreto.

Ella miró a Leo y le guiño un ojo, Mikey se puso aún más celoso.

Vicky-Bueno… ¿Vamos?

La chica se acercó a Mikey y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo.

La tortuga se sonrojo.

Raph-¡Sí! Vamos que me aburro.

Mikey cogió a Vicky como a una princesa. Todos subieron al tejado.

Raph-Vale… ¿Por dónde se va?

Vicky-¡Por ahí!

Los 4 hermanos siguieron todas las indicaciones de su amiga hasta llegar a un precioso campo con con una especie de lago al lado.

Donnie-¡Vaya! Este sitio es precioso.

Vicky-Sí… Este sitio es muy especial. Normalmente viene un chico con la chica a la que quiere aquí. La suele traer de noche porque es más romántico. Y aquí es dónde le dice lo que siente.

Las tortugas miraron a la chica.

Leo-Sí que es romántico.

Vicky-Lo malo es que ya nadie hace eso.

La chica se giró y los miró sonriente.

Vicky-¿Tenéis hambre?

Todos-No mucha.

Vicky-Vaya que pena… Había preparado una especie de picnic-cena…

Mikey-¡Yo si que tengo hambre!

Los 3-Y yo.

Vicky-Jajaja.

Vicky se acercó un poco al lago. Las tortugas la estaban observando. Vicky cada vez estaba más y más cerca del lago y entonces saltó.

Mikey-¡Cuidado!

Las tortugas se acercaron y vieron que la chica de ojos azules estaba saltando de piedra en piedra.

Vicky-¡Venid! Saltad estas piedras.

Las tortugas hicieron lo que les dijo.

Donnie-¡Increíble! Esto es como un camino.

Vicky-Sí, jeje.

Vicky se paró y saltó en una islita que había. Ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Todos-Wow.

En aquella islita había un mantel, y a su lado una cesta.

Vicky-He preparado unos sándwiches de pollo, y he traído bebidas. Espero que os guste.

Leo-Seguro que sí.

Todos se sentaron para disfrutar de aquella maravillosa cena. Cuando se empezó a hacer tarde.

Leo-Creo que nos deberíamos ir ya.

Vicky-Sí… -Bostezó- Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien.

Mikey-¡Sí! Hay que repetir.

Vicky estaba al lado de Mikey. Cómo estaba muy cansada apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la tortuga. Él se sonrojo.

Las tortugas sonrieron ante esta tierna escena.

Leo-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o si no Vivky llega dormida a casa.

Vicky-Que va, si yo aguanto mu –Bostezó- cho.

Todos-Jajaja.

Después de recoger todo volvieron a saltar el camino de piedras.

Mikey cogió a Vicky en brazos y se fueron hasta su casa.

Vicky-Bueno chicos, este día me ha encantado, ya repetiremos.

Leo-¡Claro!

La chica de ojos azules se acercó a cada uno y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Al llegar a Mikey le dio un beso cerca de los labios, la tortuga se puso roja.

Vicky-Que soñéis con los angelitos.

Todos-Buenas noches.

Vicky se metió en su habitación, cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

Las tortugas estaban de camino a casa.

Raph-Mikey no soñara con los angelitos, sino en otra persona.

Donnie-Ahí le has dado.

Mikey-Que gracioso. –En tono irónico-.

Raph-Jajaja.

Donnie-Oye Leo.

Leo-Dime.

Donnie-¿Qué hicisteis Vicky y tú?

Leo se paró de repente, sus hermanos le miraron intrigados.

Leo-Pue-pues… Es que es un secreto.

Mikey estaba muy celoso. Quería averiguar cómo fuera posible lo que hicieron Leo y Vicky.

Raph-Oh, venga ya. No creo que sea tan "secreto".

Leo-Lo siento… Pero no os lo puedo contar.

Mikey-¿No confías en nosotros?

Leo miró a su hermano, empezó a pensar en que se sentiría celoso.

Leo-A ver, no os diré de lo que hablamos. Pero solo os contaré una cosa, entre ella y yo no hay NADA.

Donnie-Hombre eso espero, si no pondrás a Mikey celoso.

Mikey miró mosqueado a Donnie.

Mikey-¡Si yo no estoy nada celoso!

Raph-Ya ya.

Leo-En fin, ¿volvemos a casa?

Los 3-Sí.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo de vuelta a casa. Al llegar Mikey se fue directamente a su habitación, Raph le dio de comer a Spike y también se fue a dormir. Donnie estuvo un buen rato en el laboratorio y luego se fue a la cama. Leo estaba despierto en su habitación esperando para ir a casa de Vicky, después de un rato salió de la habitación y se fue corriendo a la superficie.

Lo que él no sabía era que Mikey estaba en la cocina, porque había cogido un vaso de leche, y decidió seguirle.

* * *

**Buenoooooo y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no os preocupéis que esto... CONTINUARÁ.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola hola, bueno os quería decir que este fic es bastante corto, es que últimamente ando muy metida en una historia que voy a subir y no sé muy bien como voy a continuar esta... Bueno que me estoy enrollando, espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Corazón_ roto.

Mikey le siguió hasta que Leo se paró en casa de Vicky, saltó al balcón y llamó a la ventana.

Vicky-¡Por fin!

Leo-Lo siento… Es que mis hermanos tardan en dormirse.

Vicky-Jajaja.

Leo-Pero… Te veo muy despierta.

Vicky-Es que me he tomado un café… Si no me dormía jeje.

Leo-Jajaja.

Vicky-Bueno, pasa.

Leo entró y Vicky cerró la ventana.

Mikey sintió un enorme pinchazo en el corazón. Estaba celoso, enfadado, pero sobre todo triste.

Él prefirió irse a casa porque le dolía ver esa escena… Sentía que se le había roto el corazón.

Vicky-Bueno Leo, cuenta.

Leo-¿Por dónde empiezo? ¡Ah, sí! El día que la conocí. Empiezo, yo me había enfadado con Raph porque él decía que podría liderar mejor que yo. Entonces yo me fui diciéndole que fuera él el líder y…

Vicky-Vaya que malote, no me esperaba esto de ti jajaja.

Leo-Jajaja, bueno sigo. Estaba enfadado con Raph y entonces aparecieron los del Clan del Pie… Les gané a todos y entonces apareció ella… Y bueno yo cuándo la vi…

Vivky-¡Te quedaste embobado!

Leo-Si… -Se sonrojó mucho-.

Vicky-Jeje, seguro que todas las veces siguientes en las que peleaste con ella estabas cada vez más cómodo…. Te sentías alegre, libre y sentías algo en tu pecho. Segurísimo.

Leo-Sí… Has acertado en todo…

Vicky-¡Sí! Estaba segurísima. Bueno a ver, primer consejo, cuando estés con ella no intentes siempre impresionarla, solo cuando lo veas realmente necesario. No pienses en ¿le habrá gustado ese golpe? ¿Qué pensará de mí ahora mismo? ¿Me dejo ganar?

Leo-¿Co-cómo sabes lo que pienso cuando peleo con ella?

Vicky-Mmm, no sé un presentimiento. Jajaja.

Leo-Vale, yo tomo nota sobre lo que me has dicho.

Vicky-Jaja.

Mientras en la guarida…

Mikey estaba tirado en su cama, sentía algo raro en el pecho y no pudo evitar llorar un poco.

Mikey-"¿Qué es esto que siento en el pecho? ¿Y porque he llorado? ¿Será porque estoy verdaderamente enamorado de Vicky? Dios, me encuentro mal, no puedo parar de pensar en que Leo y Vicky…"

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Lo estaba pasando muy mal y como él era nuevo en el amor no podía controlar bien este tipo de sentimientos.

Estuvieron hablando muuucho tiempo, Vicky le dio varios consejos sobre Karai.

Vicky-Bueno… ¿Entonces te ha quedado todo claro?

Leo-Sí sí.

Vicky-Bien –Bostezó- buff, creo que mañana no voy al insti.

Leo-¿Cómo? Tienes que ir, es tu obligación.

Vicky- Ya pero es que –miró el reloj- son las 3:24 de la madrugada, y si voy pues me voy a dormir en plena clase…

Leo-Oh… Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando… Sí, será mejor que mañana no vayas.

La chica le sonrió, Leo también.

Vicky- Bueno, pues hay que repetirlo.

Leo-Sí, me has ayudado mucho.

Dicho esto los dos se levantaron de la cama, Vicky se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Los dos salieron al balcón.

Vicky- Que descanses.

Leo- Buenas noches.

La chica de ojos azules se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Después Leo se fue a su casa y Vicky se metió en su habitación, nada más meterse en la cama se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente…

Las tortugas estaban entrenando, pero por una extraña razón Leo estaba muy cansado, nadie sabía porque, bueno Mikey sí.

Splinter-Leonardo, ¿qué te pasa?

Leo-¿A mí? Nada.

Splinter-Pareces cansado.

Leo-Que va, es solo que… Ayer no dormí muy bien.

Splinter-Si quieres ve a descansar un rato, te vendrá bien.

Leo-No no, estoy perfectamente.

Splinter-Esta bien…

Ahora les tocaba pelear entre ellos, se pusieron Mikey y Leo, y Donnie y Raph.

Splinter-¡Ayime!

Raph-Bueno Donnie… Veamos de que eres capaz.

Donnie-Bien, ya verás como esta vez te voy a ganar.

Raph-Jaja, el día que pase eso será episódico.

Donnie-Ay… ¿Por qué siempre empleáis mal esa palabra?

Raph no le respondió, sino que se abalanzó sobre él, Donnie logró esquivarle por los pelos. En ese momento, el de la cinta roja sacó sus sais y el de la cinta morada su palo Bo, los dos estuvieron peleando un largo rato, pero por un pequeño despiste de Donnie, Raph logró tirarle al suelo e impedir que se moviera poniendo un pie encima de él.

Mientras Leo y Mikey no hablaron nada. El de la cinta azul estaba cansado, pero aún tenía fuerzas para pelear. El de la cinta naranja estaba muy enfadado con su hermano mayor, e iba a aprovechar ese momento para descargar su furia contra él.

Mikey empezó atacando, se tiró sobre él, Leo lo esquivó fácilmente, Mikey le dio una patada en las piernas haciendo que Leo se cayera, iba a darle con un nunchaku, pero él se levantó rápidamente, Mikey le empezó a perseguir golpeándole con los nunchakus, en varias ocasiones le dio. Leo no logró ver que en el suelo había una cuerda y tropezó con ella, Mikey le dio con el nuchaku en la cabeza, le dio bastante fuerte, el mas pequeño de los hermanos le iba a volver a dar, pero Raph le paró.

Raph-Eh eh, tranquilo tigre, ya le has ganado, ¿ves?

Raph señaló a Leo que estaba bastante extrañado por la fuerza que uso Mikey en sus golpes.

Mikey-Ya…

Mikey le miró mal,y luego suspiro, la verdad es que sí que se sentía un poco, todos esos golpes le habían ayudado a calmarse y a sentirse algo mejor.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí, ¿que pasará con Vicky y Mikey? ¿logrará Leo algo con Karai? En fin, dejadme reviews :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa a todos, lo primero decir que siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, es que... no sé muy bien como continuar la historia, vamos que últimamente no ando con muchas ideas xD. Gracias por los reviews.**

**El fic es un poco corto.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Momentos difíciles._

Mikey y Raph pelearon entre ellos, ganó Raph, como no. Pero había algo raro en Mikey… Algo que de momento no sabían.

Leo seguía algo intranquilo por la reacción de su hermano pequeño en la pelea de antes, estaba claro que algo le pasaba, pero no daba con el que. Cuando acabo la pelea entre él y Raph se acercó para hablar con Mikey.

Leo- ¿Mikey?

Mikey le miró con algo de odio.

Mikey- ¿Si? –Dijo seco-.

Leo- Emm, te… ¿te pasa algo conmigo?

Mikey pensó por un momento que contestar.

Mikey- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Leo- Ah… Por nada, por nada.

El de la cinta naranja se alejó de sus hermanos y se metió en su habitación.

Raph y Donnie se miraron extrañados, Leo sentía que tenía la culpa de algo, y se sentía muy mal.

Así fue como pasó más o menos el día y llegó la noche.

Leo-Hey chicos.

Todos le miraron.

Leo- ¿Vamos a ver a Vicky?

Donnie- Síí.

Raph- Vale.

Mikey- Yo… yo me voy a quedar en casa.

Ante aquella respuesta, todos miraron raro a Mikey.

Mikey- ¿Qué?

Raph-¿No quieres ir a ver a tu novia?

Mikey- No es mi novia. Es solo una amiga "Oh eso creo".

Donnie- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Mikey- S-sí, segurísimo.

Raph- Bueno… Como tu quieras.

Leo- Entonces… Hasta luego.

Mikey le echó una mirada de odio, pero la cambio por una sonrisa falsa.

Mikey- Adiós chicos, que os lo paséis bien.

Sus 3 hermanos salieron de la guarida dejando a Mikey solo.

Mikey- Buff… A ver que hago yo ahora…

Él estaba muy triste, pero ver a Vicky le haría estar peor, por eso tuvo que tomar la dura decisión de no verla.

Las 3 tortugas ya estaban llegando a la casa de su amiga.

Cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos, Raph pensaba en una nueva forma de combate, Donnie pensaba en April, y Leo… Leo pensaba en Mikey y en Vicky.

Estaba preocupado, preocupado por su hermano pequeño, por su comportamiento. Y se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿por qué no vino con ellos? ¿por qué no quería ver a la chica de la que se había enamorado?

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Vicky.

Raph- Venga, vamos.

Raph saltó al balcón y llamo a Vicky dándole golpecitos a su ventana, la chica no tardó en salir.

Vicky- Hola chicos.

Los 3- Hola.

Vicky- ¿Y Mikey?

Donnie- Está… En casa.

Vicky- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está malo?

Raph- No, simplemente prefirió quedarse en…

Donnie le dio un codazo en el estómago, cosa que hizo que Raph se quejara.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo y Leo intentó romperlo.

Leo- Bueno… ¿A dónde os gustaría ir?

Nadie contestó. Vicky estaba realmente triste, Donnie miraba mal a Raph por su comentario, y Raph se sentía culpable por lo que dijo.

Leo no sabía que hacer para que Vicky se sintiera mejor, y sin pensárselo dos veces dijo.

Leo- Emm Vicky, ¿te gustaría venir a nuestra guarida?

Donnie y Raph miraron extrañados a Leo por su pregunta, aunque no les pareció mala idea.

Donnie- Si, a si te ensañaría mi laboratorio.

Raph- Donnie, no creo que a Vicky le interese ver tu laboratorio.

Vicky- Jaja, me parece una muy buena idea.

La tortuga de la cinta azul sonrió al ver que su amiga quería ir.

Leo- Bien, vamos.

Vicky- Mm, ¿quién me lleva?

Los 3 hermanos se miraron entre ellos y luego asintieron.

Leo- Si quieres te llevo yo.

Vicky- Vale.

Se sonrieron y luego Leo la cogió en brazos. No tardaron mucho en llegar y entraron en las alcantarillas.

Raph- ¿No te da asco ir por aquí?

Vicky- Que va.

A Raph le gustaba el estilo de Vicky. Era muy segura de si misma, tenía carácter y es simpática.

Llegaron a la guarida y la chica no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro.

Leo- Jeje, ¿te gusta?

Vicky- Sii.

Las tortugas se empezaron a reír, y en ese momento apareció Mikey.

Vicky le sonrió, pero este sin embargo no.

Vicky-Hola Mikey –dijo alegre-.

Mikey- Hola –dijo seco-.

La chica de ojos azules cambió rápidamente su expresión, esta vez era de tristeza.

Mikey lo notó, le dolió, pero pensó que sería lo mejor.

Raph- Emm, bueno… ¿qué queréis hacer?

Mikey- Yo estoy algo cansado, casi que me voy a dormir…

Leo- Venga Mikey, quédate un poco más, ha venido Vicky, y eso no suele pasar todos los días.

Mikey no pudo resistir a la carita que puso la chica, aunque se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

Mikey- Bueno… Pero no me voy a quedar mucho.

Leo- ¡Genial! Bueno, ahora a ver que hacemos.

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno, mmm, me pregunto que pasará tan tan taaaaan. Espero vuestros reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola hola holaaaa, lo siento mucho, siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, es que la semana pasada estuve bastante liada, y además no sabía muy bien como continuar.**

**Le dedico este capítulo a ****_Conejis Pot _****porque me ha ayudado bastante con él.**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Amistad._

Donnie- Te puedo enseñar toda la guarida, si quieres.

Vicky- Claro.

El de morado sonrió y empezó a enseñarle todas las habitaciones de la "casa".

Al acabar volvieron al salón, Vicky estaba encantada con la guarida, todo era muy chulo, aunque en todo el recorrido notó algo raro en Mikey, cuando ella le miraba o le sonreía, él aparataba la mirada y eso era bastante raro en el de la cinta naranja.

Leo- Hey chicos.

Todos le miraron.

Leo- ¿Podríamos ver Héroes del Espacio?

Raph- Yo paso, me voy a darle de comer a Spike.

Leo no le dio mucha importancia y miró a Donnie para ver que decía él.

Donnie- Lo siento… Pero estoy muy liado en… Ya sabes, en eso… ¡Adiós!

Dicho esto se fue corriendo al laboratorio, el de la cinta azul miró por último al más pequeño de los hermanos.

Mikey se dio cuenta y al principio no sabía que hacer… Quería irse a su habitación porque no soportaba ver a Vicky y a Leo… Pero por otra parte no quería dejarles solos.

Mikey- Me quedo… Pero te advierto que estoy cansado y que en cualquier momento me iré a…

No pudo continuar ya que su hermano mayor había encendido la tele.

Leo- Está es mi serie favorita Vicky, es la mejor que ha podido existir en todo el mundo.

La chica sonrió y miró a Mikey, que en estos momentos estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Vicky- "Vaya… Me he ido enamorando de él poco a poco…" –Pensó la chica-

Leo estaba muy atento a la tele y no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasara en la habitación.

Vicky- ¿A ti también te gusta esta serie?

Mikey despertó de golpe y vio que ella le había dicho algo.

Mikey- ¿A mi? Jajaja, se nota que no me conoces.

Lo dijo en un tono de burla y eso le molesto bastante a Vicky.

Vicky- Bueno… Ya que no te conozco –Dijo irónicamente- Háblame más de ti.

Mikey- No creo que te interese, seguro que te interesa más saber cosas de otras personas…

Vicky no le entendía, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Vicky- La verdad… Es que me interesa saber más cosas de ti.

Mikey- Bueno, pues que te las diga otra persona… ¡Porque yo me piro!

Mikey se levantó y se fue a su habitación, dio un portazo, pero Leo seguía a lo suyo y no había oído nada.

Vicky- "Pero… ¿Por qué me trata así? Dios… No sabe lo mal que sienta eso… Me siento mal, ¿le habré echo algo? No-no lo entiendo…"

No pudo resistir más las ganas y empezó a llorar, lloraba en silencio, no quería que Leo se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba en ese momento. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Leo- ¿Te gusta esta serie?

Leo se dio la vuelta y vio algo que le destrozó el corazón. Su amiga estaba llorando, y lloraba mucho.

Leo- Vi-Vicky, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

En seguida se dio cuenta de que Mikey no estaba y tuvo el presentimiento de que tenía que ver con él, no dudó un momento más y la abrazó.

Leo- Ven… Vamos a mi habitación.

Vicky seguía sin decir nada solo asintió y le siguió hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegaron Leo se sentó en la cama y ella le abrazó y lloró en su pecho durante un buuueeen rato.

Mikey estaba en su habitación, no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, le dolió muchísimo haberla tratado así, pero era lo mejor. No quería sufrir, y ahora mismo él lo estaba pasando muy mal, tenía ganas de llorar, pero pensó que no valdría la pena… Porque nada de lo que estaba pasando iba a cambiar.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco le miró a los ojos. A Leo le partía el corazón como estaba, Vicky tenía los ojos rojos y algo hinchados de llorar, se la veía mal… Triste.

Leo- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Vicky- Es que… M-Mikey me trata… Mal… No lo entiendo… Debe ser por algo que he hecho y-y…

No pudo continuar, las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Leo- Le quieres, ¿verdad?

Vicky- Mucho, muchísimo. Bueno… Decir eso la verdad es que es poco.

Leo la sonrió, se veía que se había enamorado, y podría decir lo mismo de su hermano pequeño… Aunque últimamente parecía otro.

Leo- La verdad es que no entiendo el comportamiento de Mikey… Ayer estaba como siempre, y hoy… Hoy estaba rarísimo, conmigo también se comporta de manera extraña, no sé porque, pero lo averiguare.

La chica de ojos azules sonrió un poco, aunque fue muy diferente a las cálidas sonrisas que ella solía poner, está era más bien… Triste y apagada.

Leo- Venga Vicky, por favor, no pienses más en él, se está comportando como un auténtico idiota. Y no me gusta nada verte así, me duele verte así…

Vicky- Leo… Intentaré no pensar más en él, aunque seguiré estando triste… Me gusta mucho Mikey, y… Esto me duele mucho…

Leo sabía muy bien como se sentía, él había pasado muchas veces por ese dolor… Ese sentimiento, saber que la persona a la que más quieres… Te trate así.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, más bien era un silencio triste.

Leo- ¿Te gustaría comer pizza?

Vicky- Claro, comer siempre alegra el ánimo.

Él la sonrió y ella, volvió a sonreír como antes, con esa sonrisa tan cálida y bonita.

Se habían echo muy amigos en tan poco tiempo, en ese momento, Leo empezó a pensar.

Leo- "Vaya… Este suceso ha hecho que Vicky y yo nos unamos más… No sé, pero creo que se está convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga, no es como April, es más bien como… Un momento, ¿dónde estaba April? Hace algunos días que no la veo…"

Esto hizo que Leo se preocupara un poco.

Leo- ¿Te importa esperarme un momento en la cocina? Tengo que preguntarle una cosa a Donnie.

Vicky- Tranquilo, yo te espero.

Volvió a poner esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Leo,dios, se preguntaba como Mikey podía tratar a Vicky de aquella manera.

Vicky se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y empezó a tararear una canción para no pensar en Mikey.

Leo entró en el laboratorio, pero Donnie no se percató de su presencia.

El de la cinta azul carraspeó y se llevo por fin la atención de su hermano.

Donnie- Oh… Leo, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí.

Leo- Oye Donnie, ¿tú sabes dónde está April?

Donnie- Sí, se fue de vacaciones con su tía, dijo que quería… Desconectar un poco de todo.

A Leo le impresionó bastante eso, pero se alegró al saber que estaba bien.

Raph- Puff, me había quedado dormido… Ahhh –Bostezó-.

Raph se levantó perezoso de la cama y vio a su amigo Spike comiéndose un trozo de lechuga, él sonrió.

Salió de su habitación y pasó delante de la de Mikey, en ese momento puso una sonrisa malévola, se le había ocurrido un plan para reírse un rato, aunque lo que él no sabía, era que Mikey no estaba en ese momento para bromas pesadas.

Leo- Vicky –Dijo pasando una mano por delante de su cara-.

Vicky- Ah, lo siento, es que estaba…

Leo- Lo sé, pensando.

La chica le sonrió, parecía seguir un poco triste, aunque ya no estaba tan mal como antes.

Leo- Voy a calentar la pizza, ¿o te gusta fría?

Vicky- La prefiero caliente, aunque si está fría, no me importa.

Leo- La caliento.

A Vicky le encantaba Leo, era un chico estupendo, maravilloso, y muy muy bueno. Le gustaba saber que eran amigos. Desvió su mirada y volvió a pensar en Mikey… Seguía sin saber el motivo de su comportamiento.

Raph estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, cuando de repente escucho algo que no se esperaba y que le dolió oír.

* * *

**Tan tan taaaan, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero vuestros reviews.**


End file.
